


kisses

by H4ETB1T



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hugging, M/M, hyunjin gets jealous, hyunjin realizes he has a crush, hyunsung bffies, hyunsung soulmates, jisung is so cute, jisung loves kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4ETB1T/pseuds/H4ETB1T
Summary: He just couldn't understand what he's feeling.Him and Jisung would always cuddle whenever they were seated together, and Jisung would try to steal a kiss on Hyunjin's cheek when he's not looking. He was totally okay with their platonic relationship.But Hyunjin thinks he wanted more than that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	kisses

It was weird.

Hyunjin felt weird.

Sure, he didn't mind Jisung roaming around their dorms just to give everyone a big smooch, because he was like that. Han Jisung would show his love by flooding kisses on your cheeks or by giving you a nice warm hug. Han Jisung would greet you a "good morning" when he would see you. Han Jisung would never hesitate to say "I love you" whenever he just wanted to.

Yes, Jisung was like that, and he was used to it. Everybody was.

But when he sees Jisung showing his love for the other members, he feels a pang in his heart. He didn't know why. He wasn't jealous, wasn't he? He just... he just wanted a hug from Jisung as well perhaps? 

But that didn't make any sense at all. Jisung would hug Hyunjin whenever they were seated on the couch. Jisung would hug Hyunjin from the back when he cooked pancakes. Jisung would hug Hyunjin whenever he felt sad. Jisung would hug Hyunjin just because he felt like it. 

He couldn't understand. 

It's time for bed, and he shoves himself into his blanket. He then suddenly stares at the ceiling. He blinks twice. 

Damn it, he couldn't sleep. 

He tries to keep his eyes shut, but it's no use. He groans in frustration, and gets up from his bed. Everyone was sound asleep when he's still here, wide awake, thinking about his stupid thoughts. He's been awake for about thirty minutes now, and he didn't like it. 

He just couldn't understand what he's feeling.

Him and Jisung would always cuddle whenever they were seated together, and Jisung would try to steal a kiss on Hyunjin's cheek when he's not looking. He was totally okay with their platonic relationship. 

But Hyunjin thinks he wanted more than that. 

-

"Hey Seungmin, how would you know if you liked someone?" Hyunjin suddenly asks out of the blue, as they were currently playing a racing game they downloaded awhile ago. They were glued to their phones. "Like, how would you know if you liked them more than a friend?" 

"Hyunjin," Seungmin struggles with staying on the right track. "We are in a middle of a game." 

"I know, I know," Hyunjin's phone tilted for several times now. "It just popped out of my head right now. I might forget asking you." 

He might forget, how silly. This was on his mind for three days now. He just couldn't find the right time to ask Seungmin (since Seungmin always gives him good advice) for the past three days, and now, since he isn't busy and is currently playing with Hyunjin, he thinks now is the right time. 

Seungmin pauses the game, and Hyunjin does the same. Seungmin diverts his attention to the other. "Hm.. I don't really know, Hyun, but I think you like someone if you want to be with them all the time... you want to make them happy, and you're also happy when you're with them."

"Oh..." Hyunjin looks down. "But how would you know if it's more than a platonic relationship already?" 

"Uh, wait a minute," Seungmin thinks for a second, typing the keywords on the internet. "This article here says if you get jealous when they're near someone else. Do you get jealous?" 

Ah, shit. 

He was doomed. 

He does get jealous.. doesn't he?

"Are you still with me?" Seungmin asks, waving his hands in front of Hyunjin's face. "Did you just realize that you do get jealous?"

Hyunjin nods quietly. Funny how his mind is drowning in Jisung, Jisung and Jisung. It's really weird for him. They might be awkward with each other if he tells Jisung he likes him more than a friend, and he didn't want that. 

Right now, he's hoping that Seungmin wouldn't ask who's on his mind right now, because if he did, Seungmin would tell this to the other members thus telling Jisung-

"So... who's the lucky member?" 

Damn it. 

"What?" 

"Stop acting like that," Seungmin rolls his eyes. "We both know that you like someone in our group. So who is it? Is it... Jeongin? You bother him all the time. Or Felix since you cuddle sometimes? Changbin hyung since he's sweet to you? Or Chan hyung since you told me one time you find him attractive... it can't be Minho hyung since he feeds you with tissues, but if you want the enemies to lovers type then I don't mind." 

Hyunjin doesn't respond. How the hell does he not mention Jisung? Well, atleast he wasn't being obvious that he had a crush on Jisung. 

Seungmin stops for awhile to think. He mentioned all the members.. but there seems to be someone missing. "Oh shit, is it me? I'm sorry Hyunjin but we're just friends-" 

"Shut up, Seungmin," Hyunjin cuts him off, and he snickers. "Yeah, sure, you're could be an ideal boyfriend but you're not my type."

A pillow then lands on Hyunjin's face, with a relieved Seungmin in front of him. Hyunjin throws the pillow back at him and they had a little pillow fight filled with giggles. "So who could it be then if your crush isn't here?" Seungmin says. 

"Are you serious? You haven't even mentioned one person yet.." Hyunjin utters. 

"Huh?" Seungmin's confused face really looks very genuine right now, and Hyunjin had enough of it. Maybe he'll spill it out. It's Seungmin, anyway, and Seungmin knows how to keep secrets if you tell him and he promises you. 

"It's Ji-"

Before Hyunjin could even finish what he's whispering, Seungmin finishes it out loud for him. "Ah, Jisung!" 

A familiar voice passes by. "What's up?" 

Hyunjin starts to chuckle nervously. "Ah, it's nothing! Don't worry about it." He pushes Seungmin. "Right, Seung? Everything's fine right?" 

Seungmin goes with the flow, as Hyunjin was currently side-eyeing him. "Yeah, Sung, we were just playing charades! You wanna join?" 

"Nah, I'm good," Jisung smiles, and Hyunjin's heart skips a beat. He feels like all the bad feelings he felt are gone now and are all replaced by the good things. "Minho hyung and I will watch a movie. But you two have fun!" 

As Jisung exits, Hyunjin gives Seungmin one big punch on his shoulder. "What the hell, Seungmin?" 

"Ow!" Seungmin slightly winces in pain, as he rubs his punched shoulder. "Are you kidding me? Sooner or later he'll find out anyway." 

"He won't." 

"He will," Seungmin replies. He stands up from the couch. "Anyways, congrats with your crush! I'm rooting for you. Some friendly advice; it's better if you tell him already. I'm sure Jisung won't get awkward with you or anything. And if he rejects you, then it's okay. You'll still be friends." 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Thanks for the advice, Seungmin." 

"Always." Seungmin smiles warmly before he leaves Hyunjin alone in the living room. 

-

Hyunjin and Jisung were huddled on their couch watching Disney movies at 4am while everybody else was sleeping, Jisung suddenly wanted to play a game of truth or dare. 

It's been weeks since Hyunjin told Seungmin who his crush is, and he's been trying to forget that incident and his feelings. But it's also been quite difficult for him to forget, most especially when he's with Jisung almost everyday. 

"Truth or dare?" 

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. "What?" 

"You heard me," Jisung diverts his head to Hyunjin. "Truth or dare?" 

The other lets out a chuckle. "Are you serious?" 

Jisung's eyes narrowed at his question. "What do you mean? I'm dead serious." 

"It's just the two of us," Hyunjin answers. "You want us to just go back and forth?" 

"Don't be silly, Hyunie," Jisung gives out a nice laugh, lightly punching the other's shoulder. "I know you wanna play too. It'll be fun!" 

"But we're watching a movie?" 

"And?" Jisung tilts his head. He starts to pout and pokes his cheeks. "Please, Hyunie, please!" 

"Okay, Ji, fine." Hyunjin sighs. He couldn't even resist Jisung when he acts all cute. How the hell does he even manage to look like a quokka? Is this because fans have been saying he is one, so his body adapted to it? So that means he looks like a llama now? 

They've been really going back and forth for a lot now. It would be truth and then dare, dare and then truth, or two truths and a dare. Hyunjin would dare Jisung to poke Changbin's cheeks while he was sleeping, Jisung would ask if Hyunjin did something embarassing back in school, and then they would just laugh over whatever conversation they had. Jisung would jokingly spin a tumbler thinking they had other people around them to play. The tumbler wouldn't even point to either of them sometimes, which makes them giggle. 

They look stupid, they think to themselves, but they're happily stupid together, so it's fine. 

It was Hyunjin's turn again (for the fourteenth time). 

Jisung looks at him. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Hyunjin smiles. 

"I dare you to kiss me!" Jisung shrieks, his voice quite loud. Jisung knew Hyunjin never kissed him, and he wanted a kiss from the tall guy himself. 

Hyunjin stares. "What? No." 

"It's part of the game! You do the dare! Why won't you just give me a kiss?" The other whines a little as he crosses his arms. He turns around, his back facing Hyunjin instead. He then gives out a 'humph', his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Okay, fine. Just don't flinch or anything." Hyunjin gently caresses Jisung's cheek, and slowly leans forward.

There. 

It happens. 

Hyunjin kissed Jisung. On the lips. 

It was just a quick kiss, and it lasted for a split second, but Jisung's eyes were as wide as ever. Hyunjin was shocked too, he didn't know what came into him. 

Silence. Dead silence. 

They just stared at each other for awhile, no one wanting to say a word. 

"Hwang Hyunjin, you don't do that!" Jisung places his hands on his mouth, moving away from Hyunjin. His ears are beet red now, and his cheeks are heating up. "Why did you kiss me on the lips?" 

"Because you told me to kiss you?" 

"Yeah, but why would you kiss me on the lips? I thought you'd be kissing me on the cheek or on the forehead or something..." 

Hyunjin didn't answer for a moment. He then looks at Jisung, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Jisung gives him a smile of reassurance. "I was just shocked and all. I didn't expect that from you. I overreacted." 

"It's okay," Hyunjin hums. "I'd overreact too." 

It quiets down again. They don't look at each other this time, they look at the television in front of them instead. The faint ticking of the clock occupied their silent atmosphere as their minds were blank. 

Jisung stands up from the couch and clears his throat. "Well, uh, game's over. Goodnight, Hyunie. Love you." 

"Wait, Jisung." Hyunjin's voice went soft. 

"Yeah?" Jisung turns his head to look at Hyunjin again. 

Seungmin's voice starts ringing in Hyunjin's head. Some friendly advice; it's better if you tell him already. 

He takes a deep breath. He can do this. 

"I.. like you," Hyunjin utters, as you can sense the nervousness in his voice. His voice was trembling. "I really do. More than a friend."

Jisung just stands there, and looks at Hyunjin for awhile. Hyunjin does the same, but he's seated.

Hyunjin opens his mouth again. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just wanted to let that out and-"

The quokka runs into Hyunjin as he envelopes his arms around him and gives him one warm, big hug. "You didn't make me uncomfy, you dork! I'm actually full of joy right now. I like you too, Hyunie! I really, really, really do." 

They're both lying down on the couch right now. Hyunjin brushes off the hair blocking Jisung's face. He gently caresses it, and he leans into Jisung's warm embrace. "For how long did you have a crush on me?"

"I don't know exactly," Jisung pouts as he tries to remember when Hyunjin gave him a spark. "Hm.. around three to four months?" 

Hyunjin smacks Jisung's chest lightly. "You gotta be kidding me." 

"I'm not! I swear." 

They exchange smiles for a few seconds, both feeling a different kind of warmth in their hearts. Hyunjin buries his head in Jisung's chest, and mumbles an "I love you, goodnight" before he closes his eyes. 

Jisung replies with an "Goodnight, I love you too" and gives Hyunjin a light kiss on his forehead. 

When Hyunjin starts to fall asleep, he doesn't feel weird anymore, and he's happy with Jisung and his warm hugs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading <3 hyunsung bffies


End file.
